The present invention is directed to polishes, and more particularly to polishes having a controlled rate of evaporation and capable of withstanding large temperature differentials which can be applied to an automobile as a dilute dispersion in hot water and which imparts thereto a high and deep luster which is resistant to detergents and requires little buffing.